mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Home Galaxy
"We have discovered a second galaxy Mr. Mario. I see planets and lumas and stars. But I also see evil villains and enemies. Better watch out. I hope you can make it it to your sweet home when your are done with all this." -Luma, Super Mario Galaxy 6 The Sweet Home Galaxy is the second galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 6. It is unlocked after the player has completer Flmaing Atmosphere, a level in the Sky Patrol Galaxy. If Mario chooses to wait for the Speedy Comet mission to apeear in that galaxy, than the player coud unlock the Hip Hop Galaxy before this one, since that galaxy recuires all three Yellow Power Stars form the Sky Patrol Galaxy. Planets Starting Planet Log Rolling Planet Slippery Planet Tube Planet Pull Star Area Yoshi Village Planet Ball Rolling Planet Sharpshooter Planet Enemies Goombas Paragoombas Dry Yoshi Koopa Troopa Octopus Missions When There's a Will, There's a Way Mario starts out on the starting planet for this level. He needs to find 5 blue star chips on the planet, which makes two pull stars appear, so he can use the launch star. The launch star will take Mario to the log rolling planet. The player should stand on the right side of the log so it rolls and moves forward. The player will also need to slighlty move continuously to left so Mario doesn't fall off. At the end, there is a small circular platfrom where Mario sees to Octopuses. If he defeats the Octopuses the launch star will appear, which takes him to the slipery planet. On the slipery planet, Mario will need to guide himself through a maze down a path of ice. If he navigates the maze correctl, he will find a launch star. If not, he will find a tube back to the start. The launch star will take Mairo to the tube planet. Mario should get to the top and into the tube, which launches Mario into the sky. He should grab the closet pull star. he should use the pull stars to collect 5 star chips, which make a sling star appear. The sling star blasts Mario upwards, into the star. Yoshi's Homecoming Mario will stars out on the starting palnet for this level. He will need to find a tube on the bottom of the planet, which takes him to the top of the house. On the house, Mario finds a cannon, which he should use to blast himself to the Yoshi Village Planet. On the planet, Mario will find several Yoshi that he cna talk to. there is a Yoshi that will not repond, and if mario jumps on that Yoshi, he will be able to walk around as him. If the p;aywer presses A, he will jump. If they hold A, he will fly for a certain amout of thime, about 12 seconds. Mario should use the Yoshi to fly into the launch star, which takes him to the Ball Rolling Planet. Mario should navigate his way through the course until he gets to the end, where the ball is destroyed, leaving behind the star. Homecoming in Double Time Mario will have to complete the whole level in double time. The only part of the level that is considerably harder is the ball rolling course. Moon Star 1 Mario will need to shoot himself to the Yoshi Village Planet and find the Yoshi. He will need to long jump and then fly for almsot the full amount of time to reach the star. If he fails, he will fall back to the planet. Moon Star 2 Mario will need to get the Yoshi on the Yoshi Village planet and fly until he reaches the pull stars, qwhich take him to a launch star to the Sharpshotter Planet, He will need to grab a bob-omb at the bottom of the planet and use it to blow up the dome with the cannon in it. He will need to shott the cannon at the right timing towards the star. if he misses or hits one of the moving platforms, he will fall back to the planet. Moon Star 3 Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Fanon Category:Galaxies